Fate Changes
by TigerLily's Dance
Summary: “Is it done?” He asked in that soft musical voice of his. I nodded my head and he grasped me. We apparated away. Away to my new life. My babys new life. Our new life. With Tom. jus a story that popped into my head. r&r plz! I love reviews!
1. The Dirty Deed Is What He Deserved

A/N: This idea just popped into my head. I needed to get it out there because it has a really important message in it. DO NOT ABUSE. IT HURTS, LITERALLY. That's the message I see anyway. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I just play around with them.

As the water cascaded down my back I thought about what I had just done. My life and the life of my baby just changed forever. If I'd never met _HIM _I highly doubt I would've done anything of the sorts. But that insufferable git of a man gave me no choice. I just needed a way out. He wouldn't let me. He refused my pleas for him to stop. He wouldn't even stop when I told him I was pregnant.

That's when it got worse. I thought he'd be happy that he was gonna have a son. But the accusations of me being an unfaithful witch would be thrown my way left and right. I just couldn't take it. That's why I decided to listen to Tom. Tom was so understanding of me. He knew how evil and vile muggles could be. He'd been there and when he offered help the only thing I could say was yes.

So that's just what I did. I took the small bottle he had given me and I slipped its contents into my husbands tea. Simple as that. Right? Wrong. I felt so guilty. That's why I was taking a shower. Something about a shower made me feel that it cleansed all my sins and washed it down the drain.

Why should I feel guilty, though? Its not like I did anything wrong. I was a good, faithful wife. I made sure he was fed three meals a day and I made sure I did everything right. I never yelled even when he was yelling at me. Which happened often, too often for my likings. I even took it when he beat me. But, I had the last straw when he started beating me when I told him I was pregnant, with HIS son.

I could handle myself, but when that _bastard _endangered the life of my unborn child, something had to be done. I didn't care what it was, but it had too be done. In a few minutes the contents of the bottle will take effect and then Tobias Snape will be no more.

I turned off the water and quickly dressed. I needed to see it happen. I went to the living room and knelt in front of the couch he dropped into in his drunken state that night. His breathing was slowing. Good. I waited until it stopped completely. My new life was to officially begin. I went to my bedroom and grabbed my wand from my bedside table.

"Wingardium Leviosa" My bags lifted into the air and I headed to the door with them following behind. I went outside and towards a darkened alley. Luckily it was nighttime and nobody would see a heavily pregnant woman and go around asking questions. Tom wouldn't like that.I couldn't upset Tom. Not after he's done so much for me and my baby.

I glanced down at my watch. _11:59 _Shouldn't be too long now. He said he'd be here at midnight. And surely enough when the hands on my watch struck twelve a pop was heard and then there was Tom.

"Is it done?" He asked in that soft musical voice of his. I nodded my head and he grasped me. Not a violent grasp, but a soft one just like a hug. I grabbed the handles on my bag and we apparated away. Away to my new life. My new life. My babys new life. Our new life. With Tom.

TLDTLDTLDTLDTLDTLDTLD

A/N: Hate it? Love it? Continue? Let me know and you shall have more. Just press the magic button below and REVIEW!!!


	2. Will Tom Be There?

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing.**

_EP POV:_

As I sat in the blank room in Riddle Manor, I began pondering how I left my baby without a father. I absentmindedly started rubbing my swollen belly.

"It's gonna be ok, my baby," I cooed, "We still have Tom." I closed my eyes and tried imagining what life had ahead for me. Oh, it was going to be wonderful! Tom is going to stay with me and my baby and we're going to raise him together.

"How much longer before it's born?" I didn't see him standing in the doorway. He walked into the room and I looked into his eyes. _It? _Tears threatened to make their precense known. I pushed them back. Damn hormones making me get worked up over nothing.

"Two weeks," I replied successfully keeping all emotion out of my voice. But of course, Tom saw right through it.

"What's wrong?" He asked just to ask. He didn't sound like he really cared. The tears started coming back. I can't cry in front of Tom. Not after all he's done.

"When…when the baby's…..bbborrn, whhhaaatt's gonna happen?" fear and despair laced itself in my voice. He smiled. A soft smile, the one that I loved on him, but it still worried me. I beckoned for Tom and he came closer. I placed his hand on my belly.

"He needs to know he's not alone. Are you going to be there for him? For us?" I said this with more confidence, but it was still said with fear of a negative answer.

"I be here. Me and my…servants. Once they clear out your house you can return and raise the child there. He needs to be raised there. I'll keep an eye out for you two. I f any problem happens just call for me and I will come," he explained. I relaxed a little, but something inside me told me that he would cause me more pain than he would help.

He left the room to let me think. My baby would be born soon and Tom said he'd be there. That's all the comfort I needed at the moment. If only I had listened to the part that said _no._

TLDTLDTLDTLDTLD

Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's a little on the short side but I wanted to include this moment and it was better to put it now rather than later. So review and tell me what you think. Reviews help me update faster so if you like this story than review and you'll get more of it faster.


	3. The Beginning of Something

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's the sad, sad truth. _

_This is four weeks from the last chapter. I hope you enjoy and please, please review. I love reviews._

_**She held her baby close to her chest as she cradled him in her arms. He was silently sleeping and the sound of his soft, even breathing was soothing. He was perfect. He even looked liked me and not that….evil man that's his father. **_

_**My only regret**_**, she thought, **_**is that he won't have a father. But if that man, if he even was one, was to be his father than maybe my son, Severus, is better off this way. Tom will be better than that…**_**thing**_ I married._

*knock-knock* Tom entered the room and walked towards the only window in the room and looked out. Without a glance at the woman holding the baby he spoke.

"Your house is ready for you and the child. You can leave any time you would like."

"Severus."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The _child's_ name is Severus," she spat. Tom crossed the room in one swift stroke and, before she realized he had, slapped her across the face. He pointed his finger at her face.

"How dare you talk back to me after all I've done for you. You'll be leaving tonight. I'll have Malfoy escort you to your home." He looked at her with a strange glint in his eyes. He quickly grabbed the baby Severus and left the room, despite Eileen's desperate pleas for her baby.

TLDTLDTLDTLDTLD

Sorry for so little written. I wasn't going to include this but I felt I needed to include it. I'll try to update again soon with much more. The next chapters I'll be skipping some time. I'll include the time that has past in the beginning of the chapters. I thought that I should let all the readers know that for the rest of the summer I will be only updating on Wednesdays, Thursdays or Fridays. I know it sucks waiting a week, but it must be done because I have to be places on those days. So I am sorry about that, but don't let it stop you from reviewing!! REVIEW!!


	4. What Little Severus Decides

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Sad but true.

This is going to take place around different times. The first is when Severus is 5 years old. The next chapter will probably be when Severus is 7 or 8.

Warning: This chapter contains violence and abuse, but it helps with the storyline so please bear through it and continue reading anyway. I didn't make it brutal just a little bit and I didn't describe it fully so it wouldn't disturb anybody. Hope it helps.

TLDTLDTLDTLDTLD

They were having a nice little picnic in the park by her house. Just her and her son, Severus. Severus was growing tall for his age of five years old. He was proud of his age. Whenever anyone asked he would say,

"I'm five years old and im gonna be the greatest wizard in the whole wide world!" Normaly, since they were living in muggle London, it would be a bad thing saying you were a wizard, but it was cute for a five year old to say it. Little did the muggles know that the little boy would fulfill his declaration.

Tom had suggested the picnic to take their minds off of things for a while. Eileen had asked him to come because her and especially Severus admired the man.

"Mummy," a small voice said.

"Yes dear?" She wondered what her curious child had to ask now. He was curious on how everything worked and what mixing things together would make. He always helped in the kitchen combing things to make new creations. He was a little potions master in the making.

"Who's that?" He asked pointing at another family across the park. There was two parents and two daughters. One girl looked to be about 7 or 8 and the other one looked about Severus' age. Eileen looked more directly at who exactly he was pointing at.

"She's pretty," he was pointing at the younger girl. _Awe my boy's got a crush. How cute_, she gushed to herself.

"I don't know honey. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"She's magical too. I can just tell!" He said excited that a muggle can have magic. Before she could get another word out, Severus had started out to the girl. As he got closer he slowed. When the older sister left her side he approached the younger girl. He sat across from her in the sandbox she was playing in.

"Hi," he started nervously. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm Severus."

"Lily. That's my big sister Petunia. She's the best." Lily stated proudly. Petunia came over at the mention of her name.

"Who are you? Your weird. I don't like you. Go away!" She told him. Severus looked sad but did as she asked and headed back to his mother dragging his feet."Why'd you scare away my new friend, Tuny? He was nice," but Lily's question remained unanswered.

"MUMMY!" Severus yelled as he ran into her arms. "What's wrong darling?" She lifted his chin and wiped away the tears that were running down his cheeks. He sniffled."The ugly older girl is mean!" He said crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm going home," he grabbed the picnic basket and started dragging it in the direction of their house. Eileen got up and followed her son. Surely Tom wouldn't mind their picnic being cut short.

TLDTLDTLDTLD

As the two were approaching their home, Eileen noticed something was off. There was a light on in the dinning room and she could hear voices from within. When they stepped on the front steps in front of the door, Eileen tried for the handle. It was unlocked. She knew that she locked it when they left. Eileen's hand went to her wand and gripped it tightly. She turned around and went on one knee to be on an eye to eye level with Severus.

"Severus, honey. I want you to listen to me and listen to me good. You understand?" He nodded, "Good, now when we go inside I want you to run straight into your room ok?" He nodded again and she turned to open the door. She quietly slipped in and watched her son walk quietly up the stairs. She walked dow the hall heading towards the dinning room.

The voices were growing louder as she neared. She could hear Malfoy, Lestrange, and Black mixed in with others. They were all speaking in turns so she could understand what they were saying although some of it was muffled by distance. She made out the words "fighting" "filthy mud bloods" "the mark" "Dumbledore" "Hogwarts" and "Death Eaters" quite a few times. As she put her ear to the door she heard it.

Tom was in that room. He was in her house without her permission and the worst part of it was that he had gotten rid of her to host some kind of _meeting_ with people she knew couldn't be trusted, especially that Malfoy.

While Eileen was busy trying to eavesdrop, Severus swiftly, but quietly came down the stairs and hid in the shadows of the hall. He waited until his mother burst into the room and then hid himself in a nearby closet. He opened the little slot in the door and peered out to watch the unfolding scene.

"What's going on here?" Eileen asked bursting into the room. All the occupants turned their masked faces towards the intruder, Tom included. He was standing at the front of the room acting like the head of the meeting. Tom's face remained the calm façade its always in.

"Eileen, my dear, why are you here?" He asked turning and striding to her. She got mad. _How dare he?_

"The last time I checked, this was MY house. Not some meeting place for your…" she didn't know what this was, "boy scouts!!!" She pushed his chest and he didn't budge. She went to push him again but he grabbed her wrists, tightly not gently as last time.

"Dismissed. I'll call you again when I have use for you worthless lot," he called coldly over his shoulder. They all disappeared with a pop. "Now for you. Why are you back from your picnic?" She looked away, aanywhere else but at his face would do. "LOOK AT ME!" He took one hand and yanked her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

"Severus got his feelings hurt so we left," she said looking into his now red eyes.

"That boy is weak. Just like his mother," he spat tossing her hard against the wall. "I'll need to fix that. Where is the little _angel_?" He knelt down so they were once again on the same level. She ignored his question.

"What were they doing in my house and why were you with them?" He slapped her. She gasped and silent tears filled her eyes and went down her cheeks.

"Weak, just like I said. You listen to me. Not a word of this day to anyone, not even that boy. You need not know what we were doing and as for this being your house it is only yours because I made it so. I expect to be treated with respect and with respect is how you and your filthy little half-blood son will treat me," he ranted.

Severus continued to watch from the closet as his mother was beaten. He blamed himself. _If I didn't cry, mummy wouldn't be hurting now_, he thought as the tears silently continued. He couldn't stop looking even though it pained him to see it happen. He was mad at Tom. Tom was supposed to be their Guardian Angel. At least that's how Eileen explained it to him.

She told him how bad his daddy was to her and how Tom had saved her. That was why Severus respected the guy. He was the reason Severus didn't get beat daily by an abusive father. He was the reason that they were safe in the muggle world and away from the magic world, which, according to Tom, was in chaos at the moment.

It was from this day on, the little boy known as Severus Snape, had decided to never trust Tom Morvolo Riddle ever again. He lost the little boy's trust when he hit his mother. He loved his mother and if anyone hurt her he was going to take the defensive. Even the five year old Severus was very defensive of the things he felt needed protecting. He would do whatever it took to protect her.

He put his little brain to work and devised Tom's downfall.

TLDTLDTLDTLDTLD

Ok so I hope you like this chapter and please review! Oh and I have heard a rumor from one of my friends that Eileen went into hiding and is really Madame Pince. If anyone knows anything about this please tell me because I'm very curious. Thanks and review! =]


	5. A Tragic Occurrence To Be Seen

Sorry for the late update but I've been busy in the past few weeks. I just turned 15 and I had like four parties because I'm special…jk I have a huge family and they all cant fit together in one house and then there was my party with my friends. We had fun gokart racing and minigolfing. I lapped everybody but one of my friends and I'm proud of that. And then I updated my other story, which took FOREVER to type up because I kept getting interrupted by my annoying brother. And then my friend had me post her story because she didn't want to get an account, but that didn't take long so I shouldn't use it as an excuse. So I hope this chapter will make up for the long wait and I will try to get a new chapter up ASAP. Well enough of my babbling and on with the story!

P.S. This takes place when Severus is about seven years old.

Disclaimer: I don't own or else a million things would be different and half the Harry Potter fan population would hate me because my changes would be weird and uncalled for and some without explanation.

*~*~*~*~*

SS P.O.V

"Mummy? Mummy? Where are you?" cried out a 7 year old Severus. Where is Mummy? I want her to see what Uncle got me. I looked at the small pendant hanging off the chain. He said that it had magical abilities contained within the emerald. It really was beautiful, although I would never admit it outloud because jewelry is for girls and not for tough, strong men like me.

"Mummy's in the kitchen sweetheart," her voice carried to my ears. I ran my way to the kitchen and placed the pendant on the table with it chain dangling over the edge.

"Mum, did you see what Uncle gave me? He said it was magical. Can you tell me what it does?" Mum turned around to look at me. Her eyes went to my hands expecting to find it there. When her eyes caught the gleam of my necklace she stared in horror at it. "What's wrong Mummy?" I didn't like the look she was giving the necklace.

"Did you put it on yet?" she asked gravely. I nodded.

"Uncle wanted to make sure that it fit alright. Why what's wrong with it?" Mummy's scary with that look in her eyes. It's like I did something wrong. But I didn't do anything wrong, so why would she be mad? She groaned and then left in a huff. I tried to follow, but she turned around and shut the kitchen door in my face. I love Mum to death, but she can be mean sometimes.

Even though the door in my face meant she didn't want me to follow, I couldn't help it. I was just too curious. I followed her and made sure she didn't see me. That was key. You didn't want a mad Eileen Snape after you. I kinda almost feel bad for Uncle. Almost. I hate him, even if he does give me stuff. He hurts Mum and that's not right. I hope Mum gets all evil on his arse. It would serve him right.

I followed Mum all the way upstairs and into the guest bedroom where Uncle was staying. I hid behind the door and peeked my eye out so that I can see. I could see everything and I could hear everything. I was surprised that no one noticed me. They usually do. But I couldn't worry about that now. Mummy was being hurt by Uncle. It's a shame that I didn't know any magic yet. Mum refused to teach me anything before I was ten and Uncle actually listened to that rule.

I continued to watch as spell after spell hit Mum. I couldn't run to get help. Their was no other wizard near here except that girl. But she couldn't possibly know any magic.

"Avada Kedavra," Uncle yelled at Mum. And she fell. She fell on the floor and didn't move. I didn't move for fear of being caught.

"You can come out. I know you're there," he said. The words were cruel and taunting, but gave me an invitation to go to my mother. So I ran into the room and went to her. I knew it was a sign of weakness but I couldn't keep the tears from coming. He killed her. No _murdered _is more like it. He cast the killing curse and murdered my mother. Oh he would pay for that.

"You are weak child. Your mother coddled you too much. Think of this as a favour. Now you can grow and become powerful like me. I'll teach you and perhaps you'll learn to thank me one day." With that he turned and stalked out of the room very snake-like.

"Come," he called to me. I gently placed my mother's head on the floor and stalked after the monster who would control my life. But this control, I gave to him. It was to make him think he would win in the end, but the truth was he wouldn't. I would win. I was going to kill that monster if it was the last thing I did. I will kill him and in the meanwhile I'll just make him think I'm gonna be one of his nitwit followers. He'll get what's coming to him. I just need to wait and get stronger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know. And again I'm sorry for the long wait. Its just that school loves to find ways og annoying me while im trying to enjoy summer. I just received an ap chemistry packet that I have to complete. Oh joy am I gonna have fun with that. And then after that I have to write a 6-8 pg essay for my ap world history class. Im going to try and get those done quickly so I have more time to type for you guys. Ok review and ill update as soon as I can.


	6. A Plan Is Brewed Between Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own.

*~*~*~~*

SS POV

I've been training since my mother has died. Or killed. I think of it as killed because I saw what happened. I saw him kill her. But does anybody ever listen to a little kid who was known for his imagination? No. And does anybody care that that same little boy begged not to be put in _his_ custody? No. For now all I could do was the little rebellious action here or there. Then he would get his due.

No one cared for me. That was true until I befriended her. She was special. She cared about everyone and that included me. I didn't care that _he _forbid it. Why should I care? He never really did anything for me, except kill my mother and somehow convince my mother to take my father's life before I was even born. I vowed to get revenge on that man and I will.

Lily wasn't a part of my plan, but she wormed her way into my heart and now I must fulfill my vow earlier just so I can save her before he can take another person from me. She is my everything now and I will find a way to keep her safe. Next year it will be easier because we will be going to our first year of Hogwarts and the walls are charmed to keep the students safe. And safe meant that no dark wizards should be able to enter. So no Tom, which is good.

Anyway, back to my training. Tom has been training me to control my magic and he has also been teaching me dark incantations and how to make my own. Stupid fool. If he was smart he wouldn't trust me because he killed my mother and I'd want revenge. But I'm a great actor and I fooled the Dark Lord. I love that little ability of mine. Its good for a plan like mine. Being able to fool one of the, supposedly, most powerful wizards of all time.

He has high hopes for me to become the top of my class and a Slytherin at that. He wants me to be his protégé and learn the ropes of his "job". I'm a pawn to him for now, but once I graduate I will become even more valuable. I can use that to my advantage one day.

I don't plan on taking anybody into my plans, but I might need help. I'd never say it outloud, ever, but Tom is powerful and I'd want backup should anything go wrong. I doubt I'd be able to find this back up anywhere in Slytherin, but if I want to keep up my charade of his protégé then I must be in Slytherin. And there's no way I'm bringing Lily into this. She's too…nice to be near the devil incarnate. Not many other houses would be willing to befriend a Slytherin. Maybe I'll meet someone who will, but if I don't I must prepare myself to take the journey by myself.

I look up from "reading" my book and look at my bedroom's door. _He_ was standing there. I had to repress the smirk that was edging its way onto my face. He didn't look too happy. Must've found the little present the neighborhood dog "left" in his shoe. It was actually Lily's idea. She maybe nice and sweet, but with the way he treats her and with the stories about him I tell her, she can think of funny, entertaining ways to get back at him. I could definitely tell you right now that she would be placed into Slytherin. I won't like it, but that's the way the Hat will see her.

"Do you think this is funny?" he asked holding up the shoe with the doggy contents visible. Again I had to supress my emotions. I just looked at him and shook my head no. He didn't say anything, but as soon as I felt the pain I knew he had cast the cruciatas on me. He would never put it on me long enough to cause permenant damage, but it still hurt like hell. I wouldn't let him no that though. I was on the floor grinding my teeth and trying to concentrate on not crying out and giving him the satisfaction.

For a while the pain persisted. It seemed to be a long time, but in actuality it was only mere seconds. The pain is too much for anybody to handle for anything longer than that. When the immediate pain stopped I got up, picked up my book and resumed my position from before. I could still feel the throbbing, but I could handle it better than the last time.

"Don't let it happen again," and with that he left. Oh he was so gonna pay. I hate him with every ounce of my soul and I was so gonna make sure I tortured him for a long time before I let him die.

~*~*~*~*

Regular POV

Lily ran through the various alleyways that connected her street with Severus'. She kind of had to sneak out of her house. Not sneak out as in 'oooohh your gonna get in trouble with your parents' way because her parents knew where she was going. She had to sneak out in a way where Petunia wouldn't see her. If Petunia saw her leaving for Sev's then she'd here all about how she knew he was up to no good and how he's going to get her inducted into one of those weird and wacky cult gangs. Now Lily knew her sister was just trying to look out for her and stuff, but Severus isn't into that kind of thing. He's just like Lily and next year they were gonna go to Hogwarts together and learn all the awesome stuff about how to control their magic and brew potions.

Lily was super excited. When she was little stories about magic and the paranormal were her favorite. And when Severus told her what she was and then her Hogwarts letter came not that long after, she got super excited. Petunia was happyish for her and a little jealous. But Lily was sure that she would get support from her big sister, she always did even if it came out bitter.

She came out of the last alley and turned down Severus' street and went to the most run down house there. She went around to the back of the house to where the window to Severus' room was. She was careful to duck underneath the other windows because Lily knew Severus' legal guardian disapproved of her. She had yet to find out why though. Severus refused to tell her. Something told her that he was being like Petunia and protecting her, but Lily was a big girl and didn't know why she needed so much protection.

She tossed a pebble against his window hoping he would hear it but not the awful man that resided with him. She crouched and waited five minutes. She knew the routine. She would throw a pebble and she would wait. If she waited more than ten minutes then she would leave a note in their special hallow rock in the garden and leave.

"Hey you can come up for now. He left to the market," Severus whispered down to her crouched form. She climbed through the open window and sat down on her adopted chair. It was her favorite one in this house and Severus let her have it even though it was his favorite too, but he didn't tell her that.

"So did _he_ receive part one?" she asked him.

"Oh yes and he wasn't happy about it either," he replied no longer able to keep the smirk from his face. She grinned too.

"Good," she said, "Now we go prepare for part two. And then he'll get it when we're safely hidden away in Hogwarts."

"We gotta get everything quickly because he'll be back soon."

"Ok let's go now then." And they left the house to prepare.

~*~*~*~*

Well I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for the long delay. Im also sorry for the vagueness here. Im running out of ideas because this wasn't supposed to be that long so I'm accepting any ideas you might have. I will NOT abandon this or any of my stories cuz I hate when authors do that so I wont do that to you but the updates will most likely slow with school starting next. Review please and I hope you enjoyed this little update.


	7. An Incident Before A Relief Of Sorts

Hi there! I'm a little stuck on ideas. I know how I'm ending it but I need to get to a certain part first in order for my ending to happen. So help an author out and give me some ideas.

Disclaimer: I refuse to lie on the Internet so I am stating that I am not the lovely author of Harry Potter, therefore I own nothing and I am not getting paid for my fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

"Run Lily, RUN!" Severus screamed in her general direction. Tom was mad. And a mad Tom wasn't a good one. Obviously something bad had happened at his most recent "outing" and now he was gonna take it out on any living thing near him. And when he came in the front door, that living thing just happened to be poor Lily. He was going to take it out in her even worse than what he would do to Severus because of the simple fact of her being of not "pure" blood.

Severus was fearing for his friend's life. She could not possibly stand a chance against a powerful wizard such as Tom, especially when she hadn't any real wizardry training. She only knew a few spells that Severus taught her.

Severus was intervening whenever Tom was getting close to Lily, but he wouldn't be able to hold him off forever. So Lily had to get out of there while she still had the chance. The problem was that she had several chances already, but for some odd reason she hadn't taken any of them.

Lily ran out into the backyard and towards the fence. Tom closed in on her and backed her into a corner. Severus was running and yelling at Lily to run. As Tom closed in even more, he drew his wand from his pocket and chanted a spell that wouldn't let any muggles know what was happening inside the yard.

Lily could feel herself gulp in fear of what was to come next. She didn't know how she would get out of this, or for that matter, if she would get of this. She was just hoping that by some outside force she would be able to escape. Tom raised his arm above his head and he was about to cast the cruciatus, when a blinding light came from the tip of Severus' wand. It came out in a stream that swam its way in front of Lily and transformed into a doe that had an eerie silver glow around it. It stood in front of Lily as a protector and didn't budge.

It may not have had an effect on Tom physically, but it seemed to have sent something rolling in his mind. He stopped what he was doing and he dropped his wand arm to his side. He slowly turned around to look at the fragile looking boy who was in his "care".

Severus was standing in a fighting stance with his wand clenched in his hand. He was huffing, perhaps from the enormous effort it took him to conjure the patronous or perhaps from the fear he felt from staring down Tom. Tom, momentarily forgetting about Lily, strode across the remaining bit of grass between himself and Severus.

"How did you do that?" Tom asked, his voice cool and calm. Severus didn't really know how either. He just stood there staring at a spot between Tom and Lily.

"I…uhh…don't really know, sir," he answered. He looked Tom in the eye and saw a glint that scared him, but he wouldn't let that make him back down. He refused to shrink back in fear of anything in front of Tom. He would show Tom he wasn't weak.

"You've got remarkable power inside you. Too bad your too much of a wimp to ever use it properly." Tom smirked evilly and used his wand to slap Severus across the face.

"NO! Don't hurt him," Lily screamed. Tom looked over his shoulder at the girl. She didn't look as afraid as she had just moments before. She now held a defiant stance and had her wand out and ready. Tom lifted his wand as if he was about to cast a spell, but mid-wave he put his arm down and chuckled to himself. The two children just stared on at him as if he were insane, which they already had a notion that he was.

"Severus, my boy. My dear sweet child," Tom started in his eerily calm tone. Lily's jaw gaped open. _How can he just be so aggressive one moment and wanting to be a caring father-figure the next? _Tom clasped his hands together and took two strides towards Severus so that he was standing next to him. He knelt down next to him and whispered something in the boys ear. Lily couldn't hear it, but whatever Tom said made Severus glow. Tom stood up and stepped off to the side. Severus ran over to where Lily was standing and he took her hand and started running in the direction of the gate.

When the children had left the premises, Tom started to think to himself. He thought about all the possibilities the child held for him. Severus was such a smart boy and with the right _teachings_ he could be so much more. He could possibly be very beneficial for Tom's "cause". Tom wandered into the house as he pondered his options.

*~*~*~**~*

"What was that all about?" Lily asked as Severus was dragging her away from the house. Even though she was very confused and a little angry she was able to notice that they were heading in the direction of the park where they had first met.

"Well you know how we start at Hogwarts soon?" he began.

"Yea. So?"

"Well…with your parents permission, I'll be able to stay with you 'till then. That means no more dealing with Lord Meanie," he said making sure to include Lily's favourite term for calling Tom. Lily smiled at the thought of her best friend spending the rest of the summer with her and away from that evil thing that took care of him.

"Oh Sev! Of course they'll say yes. You know that you're always welcome there and my parents just adore you and hate Lord Meanie," her smiled grew bigger at the use of the name, "They'll be just delighted to save you from him." By this time they had arrived at the park. Lily sat down on a bench across from the sandbox.

"I really hope they let me stay."

"Of course they will. And even if they don't, which they wont, I'll make sure that they will let you stay no matter what," she said with confidence.

"That made no sense, but I'm pretty sure that was a comment in my defence so I thank you," he made a really low bow to prove his gratitude. When he reached his full height again after the bow, Lily crashed into him crushing him in a bear hug.

"It was, Sev. Don't worry about anything because I'm always here for you. Don't forget that." And he never let go of this moment.

*~*~*

There you have it. The next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Schools terrible with letting me have free time for writing. So leave me a review, comment, or helpful critiquing and I'll see how fast I can get another chapter up there.


	8. The Initiation Of A Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :'(

Warning: Not so nice words are used in the following chapter. Just thought you guys should know that.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans had granted Severus permission to stay for the rest of the summer. The two of them were overjoyed, but Lily's sister, Petunia, wasn't particularly happy. While Severus and Lily were having fun, she was trying to undo their friendship. It's not that she was a spiteful person, it's just that she hated Snape with every fiber of her being. She may have been a muggle, but sometimes even muggles could feel what other magical beings could not. And what Petunia felt was a very powerful and very evil aura emanating from whatever room Severus was in. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it couldn't be good. She tried to warn her little sister, but Lily just wouldn't listen. And then they went away to Hogwarts for that school year. And there was nothing else Petunia could do.

At school, Severus got sorted into Slytherin, as expected, and Lily got sorted into Gryffindor. The two friends didn't let the house rivalries stop their friendship from growing, it may have slowed down its process, but it did not stop it. Once they found out how much people teased and tormented them when they were seen together they started hanging out in private only. Lily made friends with Remus Lupin, which meant that, unfortunately for her and Severus, she also had to be around Sirius Black and James Potter. In the beginning, it was torture for both Severus and Lily. He hated them for being the immature bullys they were to him and he hated James especially because he always was flirting with Lily. Lily hated them because they were loud, obnoxious, toe-rags.

Around their fifth year at Hogwarts two things had happened. One: Lily had started to tolerate Sirius and James much to Severus' dismay. Two: Severus had found the Room of Requirement. Now number one meant that James stepped up his game and instead of innocent flirting, he now bought little gifts for her and asked her out at least three times a week. The second one meant that Lily and Severus had found a place where they could hang out without being tormented. So whenever they could, they hung out in the Room. As fifth year and eventually sixth year went on, the visits to the Room lessened. They completly stopped when Severus had a slip of the tounge and called Lily the M word.

He had tried apologizing, countless times, but Lily just wasn't hearing it. He kept going to the Room in the hopes that she would show up and allow him a chance to explain himself, but she never showed. As sixth year began to wrap up Severus felt an opening for an apology. Without all the pressure of thinking what other people would say, Lily would just have to grant him a chance to apologize at her house. It would be perfect. So he waited until school was over and everyone boarded the train to go home.

When he was almost home Avery, the jackass he is, had to go and start something. Severus tried the oh-so-amazing-tactic of ignoring, but when Avery doesn't get attention he goes in for more. Severus tried leaving before then, in fact he did leave the train compartment, but Avery only followed, bringing his spectacular one-sided conversation to the halls of the train allowing everyone, including Lily and her friends, to listen in without trying to hard. Avery was bad mouthing Muggle-borns every way possible. Then he started getting a little personal towards Severus.

"Its a good thing you told that whore mudblood off, else we might've had to step in for ya. Can't have you mingling with filth, now can we?" he continued. Severus clenched his fists tightly and tried moving further down the train. _Maybe, if I make it to the bathroom I can stay there for the rest of the ride and just block him out, maybe try that new spell I was working on this year_, Severus thought. But Avery must have read his thoughts or, more likely, didn't want Severus going no where because he blocked Severus' path. Severus was not escaping to the bathroom.

"Now that that bitch is outta the way you can start training for "camp"," he said, "We could use your talents for the special projects we do."

"Shove it Avery. I don't need that place. You're all toerags who think they can push people around to get what they want. And they think they can get away with it because they're rich snobby toerags," Severus quiped back using Lily's word on purpose. He hoped she heard that. Maybe, there was a small chance, that she would feel as if he would always choose her side over his so-called friends' side. Avery didn't take well to that. He pushed Severus into the nearest open compartment, shoved whoever was in there out and then he proceeded to slam the door shut.

"You shouldn't talk that way about _his_ gatherings. You don't want him finding out about this. Especially since you live with the guy. He'd kill ya. And we don't want that happening to our Potions Master huh?"

"I don't care. He can't hurt me. I'm his protogé remember?" Severus finished. He opened the compartment door and started to head back to his own.

"If you stand in his way, that won't matter," Avery called down to Severus' receding figure.

The students and parents had lovely reunions after the train finally reached the platform. Severus was one of the last off. He slowly walked down towards the doorway between the worlds. Before he could leave, he couldn't help but notice a certain redhead surrounded by her family. Lily's parents were tightly hugging her. Petunia was off to the side of them and when she saw him, she sneered. She knew right away when Lily's friendship with him had broken and she was grateful for it.

He tried to ignore her, but her sneer was digging too deep into him. He didn't like it at all. Severus started walking again, but he didn't make it to the doorway before Petunia had caught up with him. She grabbed his shoulder and wrenched him around so he faced her. He knew it was coming, but he couldn't help but be caught off guard by how powerful Petunia's punch to his face felt. He took his shoulder back and continued on his long way home. Or what he thought would be long.

When Severus got to the parking lot, he got a little surprise. Tom, in a disguise of course, was waiting for him. He got in Tom's car with no more than a nod and a mumbled "Uncle". Surprised as he was, Severus didnt ask why Tom was there or where they were going. Tom was his guardian and, as a minor, he had to obey, much to his disliking.

"Severus," Tom began, "I think it's time to start your official training." Chills ran up and down Severus' spine at the way he said "official". If all the nasty things he'd already learned from Tom weren't "official", Severus slightly feared what it would actually be.

"You start next week. You are allowed 10 minutes to retrieve your belongings from your room and then we are leaving. Your induction is tonight and you will not be late." He dropped Severus at his door and then sped off. Severus would have to hurry and then find some Floo powder if he was going to arrive on time.

The initiation was nothing special, well at least not to Severus. It was probably like the world to all the other people who were being initiated. For Severus, it was only another step in his seven step plan. Being initiated was all part of it. When he and Lily were still friends, they had come up with the plan together. Even though their friendship was no more, Severus hoped that Lily would hold up her part in the plan. If she didnt, well...he didn't want to think about how dead he would be. And he meant literally dead. If he wanted for his plan, no not his plan, _their _plan, then he would need to visit Lily. Lily was a stubborn one, but she always kept promises. So even if she wouldn't accept his apology she would most likely stick to the plan.

Severus snuck away from the festivities as soon as he could. He was afraid of what would happen if Uncle Tom found out. But he snuck away nonetheless. Hopefully no one saw or missed him. Then, he'd be in trouble. Real serious trouble. He had to see Lily though.

He took his thick robe off the coat rack, he wasn't permitted to wear it for the ceremony, and he left the building. He'd return before anyone noticed him. _Hopefully._

So thats it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Reviews please? And thoughts on what you think is to come. :) Oh and emmense apologies for the extremly long wait. Forgive me please.


	9. Actions Speak Louder Than Prayers

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the wonderful Harry Potter stories dont belong to me. No amount of my wishing, numerous as it is, can change it. I only own my Gryffindor tie and robe. :)

Severus Snape was not one for crying. He almost never cried. The only recollection he had of crying was when his mother had been cruelly murdered by that thing he lived with the majority of his life. But, now, he cried.

They say the hardest thing is for a parent to lose a child. Severus begged to differ. He lost the woman he loved. And the worst part? It was all his fault. He just had to be _its _good little pet and report the prophecy. _If only Lily told me she had a boy-No. I should've just not told him. Saved a family regardless of whether it was Lily's_, he thought.

It was weeks since the funeral. He had tried to attend. Truly. He had entered the cemetary and, like the dog he is, Sirius had sniffed him out before anyone else noticed he was there. He gripped him hard and threw him against a stone wall. Hard. He would've used magic, but they were in a Muggle cemetary.

Severus would've fought him off too. But this wasn't the time for it. It was Lily's funeral and he didnt want it to be ruined, especially since he ruined her life. Sirius wasn't even the one to stop him. Sure, he said hurtful words and punched him once or twice, but he wasn't the reason. He pushed Sirius aside and moved forward. Sirius didn't pursue.

Once Severus reached the edges of crowd surrounding the casket, he was met by Petunia. The priest hadn't arrived yet and everyone was talking quietly among themselves, but Petunia had to make it her point to "talk" with her least favourite wizard. She was what made him leave. He said a quick prayer for the gods to take care of her while he was still earthbound and left.

Now he was wallowing in his own self pity. He wouldn't kill himself just to be with her. No, he wasn't weak. Besides, if he did that then his plan would've been wasted and Lily would be dead for nothing. Her sacrifices would mean nothing. And he would've failed his promise to his mother. The promise made so long ago. He planned to finish what he promised and then he would allow himself to die and be forever with Lily, that is if the gods allow him access to the afterlife Lily resides in. For all he knows, he could just end up in Hell.

_Lily's boy. He is now a student at Hogwarts. Lovely._

Now, not only was Severus a teacher at the place that brought him the most memories, but now he had Potter to worry about. He hated how he looked so much like the one person he hated more than anything else. Yet the boy's eyes. They were the eyes of the woman he loved more than anything else. A bad combination, but enough for Severus to feel that he has to protect the boy.

His "master" has him keeping an eye on him. And so does Dumbledore. He's able to protect and keep his cover this way. But the poor boy's head was wanted by _it_.

For the next few years Severus kept an eye on him, for Lily, he told himself, no one else. He made sure the boy lived. He was like Lily in many ways and through him, Lily lived a little. And that was enough of a reminder to make Severus keep going on with the plan they devised all that time ago. He worked on it a little each day and hopefully it would be finished before the boy did something stupid enough that would make the Dark Lord finish him off before his predetermined day was here.

Hopefully.

So I think my story is almost over. Maybe a chapter or two and then an epilouge if you guys want. So review and tell me if you liked it. And constructive critiscism is welcome. :) Oh and my other story, Stuck in Time, is being worked on. I hope to have the next chapter of that up by tomorow. Saturday if I go crazy with finishing it. Dont know how long it'll be. If you dont read it, then you should. And review that one too! And sorry this chapters so short and time jumpy. I had to move it along quicker...


	10. The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own. I've asked Santa countless times, but apparently, since it's not Christmas yet or the fact that it belongs to J.K.'s brilliant mind, I can't have it. :'(**

_It's time_, Severus thought as he approached the Shrieking Shack, probably for the last time. He glanced behind him at his home. Hogwarts. It would've been a lovely sight had it not been for the colours of spells being cast at students, teachers, deatheaters, and creatures alike. The Final Battle had begun and Severus couldn't participate without revealing his true allegiances to someone. And after what Minerva and the other professors did earlier, he could only assume that the side he was fighting for would only be too eager to cast a viscious spell his way if they saw him out there.

He got on his knees as he crawled through the tiny tunnel. Why he couldn't go through the normal way was beyond him, but he was told this entrance was his entry point and when he was this close to being done, Severus didn't want to blow his cover. As he arrived in the Shrieking Shack, Severus got up and wiped all the dirt off his robes and proceeded to where his "master" was with it's _pet,_ that horrible snake.

"Ssssevvverusss," he hissed out, "Ssso glad you could join me. I've been meaning to ssspeak with you." Severus bowed his head, his black curtain of hair obscuring his facial features.

"Master?" False loyalty, a thing that's kept Severus able to keep going on.

"Now, now Severus. No need for that. I raised you since you were a boy," _More like let me fend for myself after you __**murdered **__my mother, you slimy bastard!, "_I am your Uncle. And I truly am sorry for this."

"For what...Uncle?" It wasn't very common, it was a rarity, that he would admit that he was sorry or let his title as master down. He only did it towards Severus and only when he was drunk, which was close to never. Something was definately up. Severus looked up, he needed to be able to read Voldemorts face, if he could.

"Your mother, she was a sweet woman. Kind hearted, beautiful, and Slytherin," he started in an almost sad voice, sad that she was gone maybe.

"Sir? What's this-"

"Severus, please. No interruptions. The battle can wait. You need to be here. Not there. Sit" he commanded. Severus got up and did as he was told. Nagini slithered around Voldemort and down until she reached the ground. Then she made her way over to where Snape was sitting. She hissed softly as she climbed into his lap. Severus shivered at the contact of the wet, slimy scales.

"Your mother, brilliant as she was, couldn't quite cut it. She was weak and because of her failure I killed her." He said it so matter-of-factly that Severus just wanted to walk up to him and beat the living day lights out of him, but he didn't. He was too curious as to what would come next.

"I took you and raised you, so that you could do what she failed to. So far, you've done well. If I were your father I might even have a slight feeling of pride, but I'm not. And your father isn't here to feel it for you."

"Did you kill him too?" Severus spat out bitterly, still trying to keep his cool, but for once failing miserably .

"No. Not at all," here he gave a twist of his lips, which could, if you squinted and turned your head, look like a smirk, "Your mother did that for me. She took care of your father with ease, the filthy muggle he was. She couldn't go back there, but she still needed a place to be. So I, out of the kindness in my heart, let her live with me. We were a family for a while. I had a job, purifying wizarding society from the filth and your mother raised you. Even with the filthy blood you had, you grew on me. The power radiated from you at even that young of an age." Nagini wrapped her body around Severus' and climbed onto his shoulders. It was very unnerving, especially with Voldie in story-telling mode.

"I wanted to train you, mold you into my protegè. Eileen, the idiot motherhood forced her to become, was blinded and wouldn't have any of it. So, when she barged into my room that day, I killed her. You remember, don't you? You were there. The whole time. But that day was your turning point. The day you stopped being an annoying child and started becoming a great wizard. You have the power now, do you feel it? And you've been grateful for that advantage. Power. It's the single most important thing in this world, and I gave it to you." Voldemort turned around and stalked towards the exit. And then he turned to face Severus again.

"Now, I must take it away. I wanted you to be able to follow my footsteps, but you made a mistake when you decided to spare the Malfoy's boy from killing that fool Dumbledore. You have a soft spot for children. Her downfall has become your own, Severus. I was planning on killing the insignificant child to gain control over the wand, but since you killed its previous master, now you must be the one to die. I regret it Severus, I truly do." And with that he left, Nagini tightening her grip around him.

_What a way to die. Serve the snake to bring it down and end up getting the life squeezed out of you. This sucks._ Nagini stopped tightening. She bared her teeth and let out a loud hiss. Severus closed his eyes. He didn't want the last thing he saw to be the snake. He brought a memory of him and Lily up to the forefront of his mind and focused on that for the longest time. When he began to calm down, a horrible strangled hiss filled the air and Severus opened his eyes.

Before him stood Harry Potter, son of his one true love and hated enemy(besides Voldemort), and Hermione Granger. Harry weilded the ruby hilted sword and Hermione kicked aside Nagini's head before she knelt to start unwrapping the numerous coils that still held Severus in place.

"Professor, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I enjoy taking naps wrapped up in that fluffy familiar. Especially when it's hungry."

"Hermione was only asking. No need for sarcasm."

"Plenty need Potter. Now, out of my way. I've got a snake to kill," he brushed aside Hermione's helping hands and strode towards the exit.

"But sir, the prophecy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Prophecies are just another term for fate, and I've learned that fate can be changed Ms. Granger. It's not set in stone." He spoke as he went for the exit again, getting ready to crawl through the tunnel again. As he got further from the Shack and closer to the fight he could hear the yells and crashes from the battle. The calls of Harry started to fade away and then started to get closer. _Stupid boy. He's going to try and stop me! I've come this far, I can't stray from the plan now._

"Professor Snape! Wait!" Severus didn't even answer; he kept moving towards the battle where he could finally end all of this. With a silent word and a flick of his wrist, Harry was pulled into the air by his ankle, shortly joined by Hermione.

"You can't do this! We'll get killed like this Professor!" Hermione yelled at him in protest. Another few spells were muttered under his breath; a shielding bubble popped into existence around the two dangling figures and their protests could no longer be heard, courtesy of a muffliato. As an afterthought, he threw in a concealing charm just so no one would see them. It would wear off soon enough, but at least now Severus could finish the job without their interference.

Severus wandered up the path to the castle, occasionally throwing a spell at a deatheater or repelling spells thrown at him from both sides. Finally he reached where his "master" sat upon a throne made of his inferi army, contorted into different positions. _Disgusting. _Deatheaters around protected their master, while said master waited patiently for Potter twirling the elder wand in his fingers. His cold, cruel eyes were scanning over the battlefield on high alert. They came across the approaching figure of Severus.

"I thought Nagini took care of my light work already," he said off-handedly to one of his servants, "Perhaps she should lay off all those filthy muggles she eats."

"Your pets dead. Killed. And now it's your turn," he replied. Voldemort's laughter halted the fighting as deatheaters and students alike turned to listen.

"You think you can kill me? _Me?_ I _made _you Severus. You can't kill me."

"Oh, but I think you will find I can. Nagini made six, but where oh where is Potter, I wonder?" Voldemort's face didn't give away anything, but you could feel his mind flinch. "He was the seventh, wasn't he? The final of your horcruxes?" Voldemort didn't move. Every cold bone in his body frozen in place. People nearby enough to listen, and even those who strained to listen, looked around trying to locate the Choosen One. Cries of "Where's Harry?", "I don't see him!", and "He's really dead?" rose into the night sky.

"You didn't kill the boy. You're too weak Severus. It's your fault I'm afraid. Pity, you would've been a great dark lord too. Not the greatest, mind you, but close." Voldemort shook his head in a 'tsk-tsk' fashion.

"Stop talking and just fight already!" yelled a random stranger **{a/n: If this were the version being put in the movie, Johnny Depp would so say this line and then my life would be complete.} **Both entities moved at the same time, wands were brought up and stances were taken. All others lowered their wands and watched, entranced by the epicness that would surely ensue. They didn't care that they lowered their guard because this could determine the whole war. Perhaps it wasn't the battle they had hoped for, but it still held the same weight on its shoulders.

Spells flew between the two, but none made contact with the intended target. The bystanders were hit by deflected spells or ones that just were sent astray. A half an hour of spell-casting later and there was still no change. Both opponents were the same as before; it didn't appear as if either had tired and even if they did, they wouldn't let it show. All the crowd had gathered to watch. It was as if they were attending a boxing match, minus all the screaming. It was eerily silent, no one was speaking. All spells sent were nonverbal and some of them were so old, most magical creatures present had no clue as to what it was.

"Kantarg!" Severus yelled out with such ferocity that it actually startled Voldemort enough to let it hit him in the leg. The robe in the area started to disintergrate as did the skin revealed by the disapperance of the cloth.

"What is this?" he, surprisingly calm, asked.

"A spell, courtesy of a certain muggle-born you murdered," Severus said, relieved that he got that certain spell to hit. Voldemort, with the vast amount of muggle-borns he murdered, couldn't narrow it down to a specific one. "Lily." More and more skin and cloth was being disintegrated every second. "It's going to dissolve you into nonexistance and you can't stop it once it starts spreading. Give it up now _Uncle,"_ he spat out the word vehemently.

"No. I am not losing to you."

"Lily made that spell, especially for you. She started when we were young because we hated you. We couldn't stand you. You killed my mother, talked about how much you hated muggles, yet you lived in a muggle neighborhood. Why? Doesn't matter. You killed Lily, but she had finished it long before then. Your downfall has been planned since I was 7, and now I get to see it through." The crowd was stunned. Every single one of them. They all knew Snape was a double agent, they just didn't who's side he was on. And those privy to the information on who Lily was understood perfectly. Those who didn't, well they were more than slightly confused.

"Maybe not Severus," his leg had been almost completly dissolved by this time. He fell on the other knee hard and flicked his wrist. Severus had no where to run before he fell to the ground writhing in pain. It wasn't the Cruciatus either. No, Severus had built a tolerance to that. This pain was worse. While Voldemort was slowly dissolving into nothing, Severus' insides were being burnt, ripped and torn.

His body was being tortured from the inside out, but that didn't really matter. He was happy. For once in his life, Severus was happy. He had completed his life's mission. He didn't fail Lily. She didn't die in vain. Now Severus could die and he was completly fine with that. He needed the rest.

As he took his last breath, his last blink in the world, he heard a voice.

It whispered to him, "You won, Sev, you won."

That's it guys! The last chapter :) Its done. Unless someone would like an epilogue? I'll post a poll sometime tomorow and you guys can vote. But until then, REVIEW! Oh, and please excuse any mistakes made...I was kind of on a sugar high as I finished it...oops?


End file.
